


But The Pain Lingers On

by bioticboogies



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Angst, Gen, and so short bc if I try to make it longer I lose myself and the story so yeet, god am I good at titles tho if only I could also write, ppl are mentioned but this is far too short for more than one character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticboogies/pseuds/bioticboogies
Summary: It’s too late to change your mind, they’re already dead





	But The Pain Lingers On

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is literally only 200 words okay. No I have not played new dawn but that won’t stop me from acting like I did

Everything in her life ends burning. Her home, her family, her world. Joseph carries her through the fire and into new Eden and she hates him for it. He should have let her burn.

 

Rhodes becomes his Judge, he becomes her Father, and then he leaves her. He forces her into this new life and abandons her to it. Left with no one and nothing and no where to go, all she can do is burn.

 

She burns with wrath and hate and sadness; it suffocates and smothers and melts her flesh from her bones until there’s nothing left of her and she’s gasping and begging for Joseph just to come back, come back and save her, kill her, let her be free.

 

Anything- anything but this. She’s an old broken relic from an old broken world and she doesn’t belong here.

 

She doesn’t know how to go forward and she can’t go back. She feels every old wound pull and tear, every pain on the back of her tongue. Pleasure is a lost concept, bliss an old memory.

 

Rhodes wishes she said yes. That she’d walked the path. She remembers the peace and the warmth that Faith brought her. She doesn’t remember why she fought.

 

“I want to go back.” The words come out hoarse and desperate. She hasn’t spoken in years, she hasn’t cried since the end of the world. Tears stream down her face now, her chest heaving as low cries escape from her throat.

 

“I want to go back.”

**Author's Note:**

> wink wink I’m dickindownsolas on tumblr wink wink


End file.
